1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to article handling and shredding and, more particularly, to loading, transporting, shredding and dispensing a module of hay.
2. Prior Art
Machine feeding of bales and stacks of hay is known wherein hay is sliced from a stack or shredded from a stack or bale carried on the machine and discharged in a continuous stream as the machine is moved along a feed bunk or the like. Examples are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,035,729, 3,530,912, 3,741,051, 3,773,269, 3,830,438 and 3,863,850.
These patents do not define or relate to a specific operational problem involving shredding the hay module, particularly where the module has a density in the upper ranges caused by compression during module formation. The problem is that the shredders cannot shred and remove hay from the module at a uniform rate due to variations in module density, type of hay in the module, moisture content of the hay, and possibly other factors. Moreover, the modules vary in size and shape. And of course, the size and weight of the module is progressively decreased during shredding.
It has been found during actual field testing that moving the module into the shredders at a uniform rate results in unacceptably high ranges of horsepower to the shredders. More specifically, horsepower requirements have surged between twenty and sixty horsepower imposing shock loads on drive components, breaking drive chains, and inducing premature wear. A further consequence is a nonuniform rate of delivery of hay onto the discharge conveyor, increasing the possibility of plugging and ultimately resulting in uneven feeding of hay from the machine.